


花火

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 他用力揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，再睁开时短暂几秒的失焦令眼前的城市仿若一场盛大的花火在他眼前绽放。





	花火

黄明昊今天也加班到了夜里，虽然才五月，但今晚湿热的空气预示着即将到来的暴雨。

他将黑色衬衫的扣子解到了第三粒，漂亮的锁骨裸露在空气中，紧致结实的胸口若隐若现。工作再忙，他每周也会抽三天进行健身。

 

电脑屏幕熄灭，他站起来走到办公室的落地窗前，办公室位于城市CBD最高的写字楼，是他接手公司升任CEO后亲自选的。窗外是车水马龙的城市，闪烁的霓虹灯和马路上汽车的尾灯给夜抹上了浓妆。

他用力揉了揉疲惫的眼睛，再睁开时短暂几秒的失焦令眼前的城市仿若一场盛大的花火在他眼前绽放。

 

他喜欢从高处俯瞰这座城市，喜欢黑暗中有光的感觉。

当他转身准备离开办公室时，暴雨如期而至。

 

黄明昊走出办公室，发现同楼层隔壁日企的办公室灯也正好熄灭了。他走到门口，从里面走出来的人与他撞了个满怀。

“啊，对不起……”

他伸手扶住了那人的腰，怀里的人才不至于失去平衡摔倒。那人抬起头不好意思的笑了笑，脸上泛着红晕，长长的睫毛在黄明昊眼前带着笑意忽闪着。

随后这个迷糊的人揉着后脑勺不好意思地从黄明昊怀里分开，朝着电梯走去。

 

黄明昊先开了口：“这么大的雨，我看你手里也没拿伞，你家在哪？我送你回去。”  
那人不好意思地说不远没事，黄明昊却不容人反抗，拉着人来到地下停车场，上了他蓝黑色的奔驰车。

“谢谢你，实话说你不送我的话我就真的要被这场大雨淋透了。对了，我叫蔡徐坤，你呢？”

 

“黄明昊，你可以叫我Justin。”

 

被大雨倾覆的城市在窗外缓缓退去，雨声盖过了黄明昊加速的心跳声。

 

从蔡徐坤撞上他那一刻开始，他的心跳就未减速过。听着副驾驶那人的声音轻飘飘钻进自己的耳朵，仿佛一根羽毛轻抚过他的耳廓，他下意识咬了咬自己的嘴唇。

“你吃晚饭了吗？在办公室加班这么晚应该没空去吃饭吧？我请你吃饭，就当是你送我回家的谢礼吧。”

经蔡徐坤提醒，他才想起加班到八点的他还没吃饭。蔡徐坤的眼睛真诚又期待的看着他，像是摇着尾巴的小狗般，他快陷进这人漆黑深邃的眸子，回过神来他回答道：

“我口味很挑的，不好吃你可要负责。”

蔡徐坤轻快地笑了笑，说：“带你去我的秘密基地用餐。”

 

跟随蔡徐坤的指示，他们终于在一个隐于城市深处的巷子里停下了车。

 

“到了。”

蔡徐坤刚开门准备下车，就被黄明昊叫住了。

“坐好别动。”

黄明昊先下了车，淋着雨从后座拿出一把黑色直柄伞撑开，随后打开副驾的车门。

“下来吧。”

蔡徐坤钻进黄明昊为他撑开的伞里，往黄明昊身边靠了靠。

黄明昊把伞倾向了蔡徐坤那边。

 

那是一家很隐蔽的日料店，店头是吧台和几个卡座，尽头往里拐是一间一间的小包间。穿着和式开襟的服务员引着二人进到了一间门口挂着「花火」木牌的包间入座，放下点餐用的iPad，倒好茶水便带上门退下了。

蔡徐坤询问黄明昊有无忌口后拿起iPad熟练地点起了餐。

“我想来点清酒，你喝酒吗？”  
“我可以陪你喝呀，可一会儿你的车怎么办？”  
“没事，大不了睡你家去。”

 

蔡徐坤听罢脸一下子红了，不知为何眼前这个有一点霸道的人讲出的这番话似有一股挑逗的意味，而他，竟然并不反感。

黄明昊看眼前的人一下子语塞，表情一直严肃的他露出一个明亮的笑，摸了摸眼前这人的头。

而此刻的蔡徐坤，因为这个笑容慌了神。

 

两人相对而坐，黄明昊终于可以仔细端详对面这个第一次见面的人了。

宽松的丝质白衬衫罩着蔡徐坤纤细的上身，黑色紧身裤包裹着紧致笔直的双腿，一头黑发看起来乖巧，却又带着一丝禁欲的味道。皮肤白嫩得不像男生，脸颊上生了一颗痣，让人不禁想伸手去触摸，目光最后停留在如雨后的红玫瑰般饱满红润的唇上，黄明昊的喉结滚动了一下。

蔡徐坤拿起装着清酒的陶制酒壶倒了两杯酒，举起酒杯对黄明昊说：

“谢谢你今天送我回家，饭都请你吃了，一会儿你可必须把我送到家才行哦，Justin。”

 

或许是日料店温馨的氛围，也或许是蔡徐坤亲密的语气，黄明昊此刻并不觉得自己是第一次与他见面，平时因为工作原因紧绷的状态终于放松，耷拉下肩膀，对蔡徐坤说：

“第一次见面就这么不客气，就不怕我是什么坏人吗。”

 

在狭小的空间和酒精的作用下，两个初次见面的人关系就像蔡徐坤喝了酒上脸的速度一样，很快就升温了。

 

最后蔡徐坤是被黄明昊扶着出来的。

黄明昊结过帐，叫了司机来开车。他将蔡徐坤小心翼翼地扶进后座，自己也不放心的坐在了蔡徐坤旁边。

 

“明明酒量这么差，还要硬着头皮陪我喝酒，直接告诉我你喝不了不就好了吗？”

“可我真的很想陪你喝呢，酒量差不代表不喜欢喝酒哦，Justin。”

 

蔡徐坤说话带着尾音，挠得黄明昊心痒。他伸出食指在黄明昊高挺的鼻子上划了一下，像是在哄小孩一般。黄明昊抓住他正准备放下的手，用力握住。

“今天晚饭的账是我结的，你没请我吃饭，所以我就没有义务送你回家了。”

对第一次见面的人这么没戒备心，一点也不好哦。

 

黄明昊拉起蔡徐坤的手举过头顶按住，鼻尖碰上蔡徐坤的鼻尖，吸了一口气，随即将自己的唇附上了那如娇艳欲滴的玫瑰般的唇瓣。

和手上粗暴的动作不一样的是，黄明昊的吻温柔又细密。他一下一下地亲吻着，仿佛在亲吻什么易碎品，小心翼翼。

蔡徐坤的另一只手伸进黄明昊散落的黑衬衫，一寸寸抚摸着黄明昊紧致的肌肤，黄明昊的呼吸开始变得厚重，气息落在蔡徐坤的脸上，吻也从细碎的雨点变成跟屋外一样淅沥沥的暴雨。他撬开花瓣唇，舔舐带着清酒清甜气息的齿，然后缠上柔软湿润的舌，不紧不慢地吮吸着，唇边扯出一缕缕色情的银丝。

黄明昊的紧身黑衬衫，蔡徐坤的宽松白衬衫，都被对方脱下了胡乱扔在地毯上，一黑一白的两件衬衫散落在一起，仿佛落在牛奶里的巧克力，沙发上的二人也紧紧缠绵在一起。不远处地板上折射着光的玻璃水杯，仿佛在场唯一的观众，见证着这场桃色情事的发生。

 

黄明昊戴着尾戒的手托起蔡徐坤的下巴，被刘海挡住的视线落在蔡徐坤脸上，静静地看着，五秒，十秒，不知过了多久，仿佛在打量画廊里的艺术品。蔡徐坤迎上他炽热的视线，四目相对。

 

从未觉得时间流逝是如此缓慢，黄明昊也不明白为何自己内心如此悸动，静止的时间里他在犹豫：  
他向来不是纵欲的人，此刻却无法控制自己。

蔡徐坤仿佛看懂了他的心，静静等着时间的流逝，然后伸出手臂圈住黄明昊的脖子，勾起嘴角迎上了自己的唇。

 

黄明昊得到肯定的回应后，终于彻底释放了自己。

 

他低头亲吻蔡徐坤每一寸白皙的肌肤，从滚动的喉结到温热的耳后，从滚烫的胸膛到柔软的腹部。最后他的吻落在那两点落樱上。

一只手轻轻揉捏着其中一点，另外一点则被他的舌尖来回搅动。身下人发出的低声呢喃，仿佛流动的水，流淌过他的身体，渗透进他的血液。他的手包裹住蔡徐坤的性器来回套动，蔡徐坤的呻吟越来越急促，黄明昊吻上发出诱人声音的唇，将呻吟堵在了喉咙。

“唔…不行了…快要...”

句子还没连成话，蔡徐坤便将自己尽数交代在黄明昊的手中。

 

黄明昊就着手中蔡徐坤射出的液体，抚摸着蔡徐坤柔软的后穴，那里仿佛在欢迎他的到来似的收缩着。黄明昊探入了第一根手指，穴肉立即包裹了上来。异物的进入激得蔡徐坤扭动起了纤细的腰，黄明昊慢慢进入了第二指，第三指。黄明昊的手法越来越熟练，蔡徐坤的身体也从不安的扭动变成了迎合地朝黄明昊挺起胸脯。

 

退出了手指，黄明昊终于解下了自己的裤子。勃起已久的性器有力地弹了出来，虽然早已有了心理准备，但在看到的那一刻蔡徐坤还是不由自主地吸了一口冷气。

真的很大，并且充满了侵略性。

“怎么，后悔了吗？”

得到回应后的黄明昊不再掩饰自己的欲望，也并不打算放过这个已经撩拨起他心中火焰的人。

“已经给过你后悔的机会了。现在，你只能是我的人了。”

说罢，黄明昊便扶着自己的性器顶上了蔡徐坤的穴口。蔡徐坤那里虽然已经经过了扩张，但却还是太过紧致，而黄明昊的性器尺寸也太over了。黄明昊怕弄疼了蔡徐坤，一点一点地试探着往里送。

“Justin，没关系，直接进来吧。”

黄明昊得令后，一狠心就直接插到了底。蔡徐坤发出一声呜咽，双眼立马湿润了。黄明昊心疼地捧起蔡徐坤的脸，一边吻去他脸颊挂着的泪，一边慢慢地抽送着。

蔡徐坤的后穴紧紧包裹着黄明昊的性器，终于一点点适应了他的尺寸。

“Justin，操我。”

再也无法保持理智，黄明昊按住蔡徐坤的腰部，疯狂地抽送起来，每一下都顶到最深处。肌肤与肌肤碰撞着，发出色情的啪啪声。

“啊…唔…Justin…你好大…我想要……”

黄明昊将手指伸进说着淫乱之词的蔡徐坤口中，模仿起性交的动作搅动起来，蔡徐坤口水顺着嘴角流了下来，本就潮红的脸蛋看起来更色情了。

看着这番画面的黄明昊，将原本躺在沙发上的蔡徐坤抱了起来坐在自己的大腿上。

“自己动，宝贝。”

蔡徐坤坐在黄明昊身上，一手撑着沙发的靠背，另一手环抱住黄明昊的脖子，保持平衡后扭动了起来。

“呜呜…Justin…我受不了了……”

原本双手撑在身后的黄明昊，抬起手紧紧抱住了蔡徐坤，舔舐着他的耳垂，蔡徐坤的呼吸更加紊乱了。

“你真的太诱人了，宝贝”

蔡徐坤的呻吟声在窗外暴雨的掩盖下显得越发浪荡，有了淅沥沥的雨声作为掩护，蔡徐坤浪叫得更加肆无忌惮。

 

欲望之火越来越强烈，身下抽送的频率也越来越快，在一阵失去了章法的抽插后，黄明昊终于在蔡徐坤后穴的最深处，尽数射在了里面。

 

爽到两眼失焦的蔡徐坤倒在了沙发里，黄明昊跪在地毯上给了他布满汗珠的额头一个深深的吻，随即公主抱起蔡徐坤走向了浴室。

 

蔡徐坤坐在浴缸里，水哗啦啦地慢慢填满了浴缸。黄明昊坐在浴缸边上帮蔡徐坤擦拭着白里透红的身体，激烈的性事后他白皙的肌肤透着好看的粉色。

 

“呐，虽然顺序反了，好像应该先问你才对……”

“嗯？”

蔡徐坤清澈的双眼又恢复成了一开始坐上黄明昊车时摇着尾巴的小狗眼神。

“做我的人吧，蔡徐坤。”

 

黄明昊轻轻一点一点舔着蔡徐坤的嘴角，然后嘴唇碰上嘴唇，开始贪婪的吮吸。和果子的桃子味在口腔里散开，“宝贝，你好甜，我好想一口把你吃掉。”仿佛没吃够和果子似的，黄明昊轻咬着蔡徐坤饱满的嘴唇，害得蔡徐坤发出了猫咪一样的呜咽声。

“唔……Justin……”

蔡徐坤瘦弱的身体撑不起宽大的浴衣，似有似无地挂在他的溜肩，光滑的脖子和肩部已经袒露出来大半，漂亮的锁骨裸露在外面，在暗红色的浴衣衬托下，显得更加白皙无暇。

黄明昊顺着他的下巴，一直吻到胸口，伸手抽掉了蔡徐坤浴衣腰间的腰带，胸前的两点落樱就这样暴露在他面前，他一只手游离在蔡徐坤光滑的背部，另一只手则拨弄着其中一点落樱，另一点也没被忽视，被他的舌头打着圈滋润着，落樱在手和舌的刺激下变成硬挺的两点，蔡徐坤仰起头，呼吸变得紧促。

黄明昊扶着蔡徐坤的头，把他小心翼翼地放倒在榻榻米上。蔡徐坤白皙的躯体在散落的暗红色蔷薇花纹浴衣上仿佛一件艺术品，连挺立起来的下体也是好看的粉红色。黄明昊看着宛如一幅画的身下人，下体愈发肿胀。

“宝贝，我的小猫咪，我今天就要把你操死在这里。”

蔡徐坤娇俏地扭动着身体，撒娇地说：“不要啦……你下面那么大，我会死哒。”

黄明昊可受不了他这么撒娇，一副楚楚可怜的样子令他更想狠狠蹂躏他的小猫咪，他突然变得粗暴了起来。宽大的手掌开始大力地揉捏蔡徐坤紧致的股瓣，亲吻着蔡徐坤的脖子，仿佛宣誓主权似的留下一个个粉红色暧昧的吻痕。不知黄明昊是何时趁他不注意早就备好了润滑剂，挤在手掌抚在他的股沟，后穴被黄明昊的手指爱抚着，上面那张嘴也被填满了，发出情色的接吻声。

在第一根手指进去的时候，蔡徐坤皱起眉头发出一声绵长的呻吟。“唔……Justin……”黄明昊继续伸进第二根、第三根手指进行着扩张，内壁光滑的穴肉吸附着他的手指，“宝贝，想要吗？你的下面好像很喜欢我哦。”他停下了动作，想听蔡徐坤亲口说。“唔……你好坏……”蔡徐坤扭过头没回答。黄明昊将手指突然深入，刺激着甬道的深处。“唔啊……要……想要……快进来……”

得到满意回答的黄明昊退出手指，解下深蓝色浴衣的腰带，硕大的性器早已红肿发胀，他抬起蔡徐坤的一条腿，在穴口来回蹭了几下后，直接把整根性器都插了进去。“啊……好大……唔……”虽然昨晚已经领略过这个尺寸巨大的性器，但一下子进到最深处还是激得他眼泪湿了他的睫毛。黄明昊吻着他湿润的眼睛，身下开始慢慢地抽插了起来。

“宝贝，你下面好紧，操起来太爽了。”

蔡徐坤听着他说的话羞红了耳根，样子好看极了，黄明昊的性器也被他害羞的样子刺激得又大了一圈，他亲吻着被他抬起搭在肩上的大腿，手也没有闲下，逗弄着粉红的落樱，下身抽动的频率也加快了。在顶到一个柔软的位置后，蔡徐坤挺了下腰，发出浪荡的叫声。

“啊……Justin……”

黄明昊开始对着那个点发起猛烈的进攻，胀大的性器每一下都顶到最深处，蔡徐坤在一阵抽搐后，性器在没有受到任何爱抚的情况下射了。

“唔唔啊……”

然而黄明昊依然没有半点要交代出来的意思，他插入到最深处停住，将蔡徐坤抱了起来，“宝贝，我们去泡温泉吧。”蔡徐坤的两条长腿盘在黄明昊的腰间，被他就这样性器还插在他的身体里，抱着走向了露天温泉。

温泉池是天然石头修葺而成，泉眼处汩汩冒着热腾腾的温泉水，他抱着蔡徐坤踏了进去，两人相拥坐在池底，黄明昊下体顶了一下蔡徐坤，问道：“舒服吗？”蔡徐坤也不知道黄明昊到底问的是泡温泉舒服还是被他操着舒服，不管问的是什么，他的回答都变成了接下来的行动。

 

蔡徐坤手臂环绕搂着黄明昊的脖子，认真地亲吻着这个他昨天刚撞上就令他心跳加速的人，一只手抚摸着对方的脸，又像昨天那样在黄明昊脸上浅浅的那颗痣上轻抚着。

“你很喜欢我这颗痣吗？”

“我喜欢你的痣，喜欢你的头发，喜欢你身上的味道，喜欢我知道的不知道的关于你的好多好多。”

“我……还喜欢你操我。”

蔡徐坤说罢，便开始扭着身体上下抽动了起来。温泉池里的水在他的动作下扑腾着流出池子，哗啦啦流了一地。水流动的声音掩盖着蔡徐坤的呻吟，他的叫声也变得更加肆无忌惮。“啊……啊……好舒服……”身体被温热的温泉水包裹着，下体被滚烫的性器填满着，他挺起他纤细的腰，将他的下体一下一下地往黄明昊的性器上送。

 

突然间，刚落下黑幕的夜色，被远处一声沉闷的巨响打破了宁静。

花火在夜空中升起，绽放，落下点点星光。

“我们运气真不错，赶上了花火大会呢，宝贝。”

黄明昊站起将蔡徐坤翻身过去背对着他，二人一起朝着花火的方向望去。

“花火真美啊，Justin。”

“你这个小妖精，就像这花火一样，突然出现在我面前，然后不自知地释放自己的魅力，真是要了我的命。”

花火一簇接一簇地绽放着，黄明昊扶着蔡徐坤的纤腰，对着夜色下的花火开始操动着他的小猫咪。蔡徐坤的穴口一张一合地夹着他，差点让他交代了出去。“宝贝，你可真骚。”黄明昊俯下身在蔡徐坤被温泉泡得通红的背上一寸一寸亲吻着，手伸到前面套弄起蔡徐坤再次抬起头的下体。

在多重感官刺激下，蔡徐坤叫得越来越浪荡。黄明昊再也无法克制，凭着刚才的记忆开始对着蔡徐坤敏感的那个区域疯狂抽送着，性器被紧致光滑的穴肉包围着，他愈发粗暴的动作带出了一些粉嫩的穴肉。蔡徐坤扬起了头，“不要停……就是那里……”黄明昊觉得眼下的光景仿佛在做梦，夜色下的花火，身下的美人，在一阵猛烈的抽动后，他顶到最深处射在了里面。

“啊啊……Justin……”

蔡徐坤软绵绵地倒在他的怀里，被他宽阔的手臂紧紧搂着。二人坐在温泉池里，被温泉水包裹着，欣赏着在夜色下绽放着的花火。

 

“你就像这花火，突然出现在我面前，然后在我心里炸开了花。”

黄明昊低头给了蔡徐坤一个深深的吻。

“我爱你，蔡徐坤。”


End file.
